


Take a Bite

by Actual_Writing_Trashcan



Series: Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [60]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cake, F/M, literally no warnings, nothing but fluff, speaking of which i now want cake, wedding prep stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Writing_Trashcan/pseuds/Actual_Writing_Trashcan
Summary: You and Piotr work on picking out some options for your wedding cake.(Set after 'Planning Pains' but before 'You Can Always Go Back Home.')





	Take a Bite

You wait until the events consultant’s back is turned, then lean over to your fiancé and whisper, “Is it wrong if I just… keep pretending I don’t know which flavor I like best so I can keep eating cake samples?”

Piotr chokes on a snort –and almost his bite of cake as well—and presses his fist against his mouth as he quickly swallows. “Yes, definitely. Do not do that.”

“But I want more cake.”

Piotr purses his lips together in a fashion that makes it obvious he’s trying to hide a smile. “We can get more cake somewhere else. Do not make this more complicated than it needs to be.”

You relent with a roll of your eyes, feigning irritation. “Fine. But only for you.”

Piotr chuckles, then takes your hand in his and gently kisses the back of it. “_Spasibo_, _myshka_.”

Heat surges to your cheeks as you smile at him, and you quickly turn to try your next cake flavor sample. Just like all the others, it tastes like heaven on a fork.

You wait until Piotr has his mouth full once more before asking, “Can we just get, like, a really big cake with every single flavor in it?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one is short, but I'm in the throes of a serious allergic reaction right now and also I really just wanted a cake fic, so... I'm sorry?


End file.
